The immortal and the vampire
by smudge704
Summary: What is Bella was an immortal when she met Edward? Would things be the same? What about Jake? How would he take the news? Would be want them to be together? The characters belong to Meyer! I own nothing! Bella is an immortal, Edward is a vampire, what happens when she discovers that he is her soul mate? How will they both take the news? How will she fit in with the world of vam
1. Chapter 1

First day at a new school. I use the word new in the loosest sense of the word. This is my third time back here in Forks. It was my birth place. The place I grew up, memories were formed here and something just kept drawing me back. I loved the forests and the near constant rain. It was comforting to me. I sit here at lunchtime having managed to avoid all the stares and attempts at small talk from the majority of the student body nibbling at my mediocre lunch. Having not wanted to socialise with any of the immature students of the school I chose to eat outside in the cold. My long brown hair swirling in the wind I decide to flick my hood up not having anything to tie it back with.

You might wonder why I was eating lunch outside in the cold. It was easier for me to just isolate myself and it meant that I was also able to stay in one place for a longer period of time. Something about this place just felt odd. I knew I would never belong being so different but the less attention I draw to myself and the more I just keep to myself the longer I would be able to stay here for. Normally I didn't mind but I liked this place. Hopefully it will blow over, moving again would just be irritating and it would be nice to stay in a small town surrounded by forests for once.

I had considered living on the Quillette lands close to the beach. We were close, they knew what I was and I knew what they were but I didn't want to impose. They were my friends and unlike the rest of the world some of them never aged and were of a similar age to me but that was only a few. Jacob and Sam were the only ones I knew of. The longest living protectors mainly because they hadn't imprinted yet. They called themselves the protectors and rarely socialised with people outside of the tribe. In fact I was the only outsider I knew of who knew all of their legends.

I hadn't been able to stay in one place for more than half a decade for the past eighty odd years. I could have stayed on the protectors lands but it always felt like I was imposing, being the odd one out. See I was an immortal. The last of my kind. Sounds wrong right? How could I be the last of my kind if I were an immortal? That's the curse of us immortals we were unable to die; until we found our mate that is. You think that sounds perfect, you'd be wrong. It was too difficult to be close to anyone, make any friends. I would only have to leave after a couple of years and then I would have to suffer through the pain of rejecting them and then finally their deaths. Living forever as all the people you care about die around you. There's one word to describe this kind of life, torture. The only place I had returned on a regular basis was here. Forks, Washington.

I make a note to go back and visit Jacob after school. He was my only real friend and I trusted him with my life. The more I think about him the more I want to see him again, it's been over a decade since I last saw him and we are in need of a catch up. Pulling out my phone I send him a quick text, hoping his number is still the same.

_Hey Jake, I'm back in the area. Are you free for a much needed catch up?_

The bell rings signalling next lesson and the end of lunch. I lock my phone and shove it roughly back in my pocked. Sighing I slowly pack up my bags and dump my leftovers in the bins just as all the pupils begin to file out of the cafeteria off to their next lesson. I wait for the rush of students to simmer down before I follow a couple of stragglers to my next lesson of the day. Biology.

I walk into Biology late and hand my slip to Mr Banner.

"Ah, Miss Tanner. Here take a seat next to Mr Cullen." He says gesturing to the only spare seat in the room. I walk towards it already bored with the pretences of school life. This is the time when I wish that I had stopped aging when I had the appearance of a 22 year old. That way I would never have to repeat high school. I look up from my fixed point on the floor and to the empty seat. Taking a deep breath I freeze. I don't know why but that scent. Honeysuckle and sunshine. One word comes to mind, one word I hoped I would never feel I had to think. Mate.

This person, whoever they are, sitting at that desk is my mate. I never wanted to find them my father went through it. He explained that it was torture to watch my mother grow old without him. She died of a sudden heart attack when I was just 15 and he followed soon after, not wanting to live without her. I didn't ever want to be that dependent on another person.

That was the price of our existence, not that we had a choice or anything. We would have to watch our loved one grow old and die knowing there would be nothing we could do to stop it. The sad thing for me is, on top of that would be that when I found my mate I would have to watch them get old and die without being able to follow. I had a power, no one knows how or why but my skin was as hard as diamonds, I was tough, I couldn't be killed.

I consider turning around and leaving the room knowing that that way I would still be able to avoid them for that little bit longer. My pause was beginning to become noticeable by the class who was now staring openly at the frozen new girl staring at the ground in the middle of the room. This Cullen boy was my soulmate and as much as it pained me I knew I would not be able to follow my head. I had to follow my heart and my heart was saying look up and take a seat next to him.

I close my eyes and steady myself, hoping he won't have felt anything I carry on to my seat and quickly settle. It doesn't escape my notice that he has moved as far away from me and is gripping the table for support his fingers denting it's surface. I catch my breath as my gaze moves to his face, his bronze dishevelled hair and his strong muscular features. Black eyes.

He's also strong I note to myself. Too strong. Mr Banner begins talking but I don't listen, instead I focus the corner of my eye on my mate, Mr Cullen. I try to see his name but it is covered my some paper.

He's not breathing. I note after 5 minutes of studying him memorizing his perfect features. Why isn't he breathing? There's only one other person I have met who doesn't need to breath. Who is also very strong. Another type of immortal, he was a vampire. I tried to steer clear of them, they were trouble. I was a threat to their existence as they were a threat to mine. I never knew his name, didn't want to get too friendly but in my couple of conversations with him I learned much about him as he learned about me.

"I'm Bella." I introduce once Mr Banner sets us off on some work. Holding out my hand I wait.

"Edward." He chokes out but makes no attempt to take a hold of my hand.

"How rude." I mutter to myself as I pull out a scrap piece of paper and scribble a note to him. I have a feeling he is struggling with the scent of my blood. If my mate is a vampire he would probably be struggling with the scent of my blood. It is probably torture for him to be around me. Great.

_You're going to break that desk if you don't let go soon. _

I slide it to him and watch for his reaction. He instantly loosens his grip and attempts to smooth out the clear finger indents as subtly as he can quickly be grasps a pen and begins to write back.

_Sorry, I'm not feeling well._

I smile as this knowing it's a complete lie.

_What's wrong? _I ask surprised at how concerned I am.

_Struggling to breath._ I smile knowing that is not a lie.

_I sing to you don't I? Don't worry, you can't hurt me Edward._

He beings to frown as he scribbles another reply.

_What makes you think I would hurt you? _

_Your reaction to me, the table? You're strong. I'm different too by the way. _

I don't get to see his reply as at the moment the bell rings and I pack away and leave the room as fast as I can. Refusing to even attempt to go to gym I walk out the front of the school almost running straight into a small spiky black haired girl who couldn't be much older than Edward. The golden eyes are the only indication that she is different.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. Can we talk?"

"Edward's sister?" I ask as I fall into step behind her.

"The one and only!" Her attitude makes me smile and I find myself instantly liking this small girl.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I ask as she leads me to the forest line.

"I know you know what we are." I nod, confirming her suspicions. "I also know what you are."

"You can't hurt me Alice." I warn.

"Oh, I know Bella. You have skin as hard as diamonds, you're an immortal though not a vampire. I can see the future." She adds as an explanation.

"So I also guess you know about why I can't be leaving you and your brother alone."

"Yes, he is what you call your mate. Do you mind if we talk at my house?" I shake my head. "Great, hop on, it will be quicker." I frown but don't comment as I jump on her back knowing she is going to start running. Within minutes we are at their mansion. It is beautiful, set in the middle of the forest with whitewash walls and wonderful wooden balconies. She doesn't hesitate in carrying me straight into the house and into the lounge.

"Bella, this is Esme. Our mother for all intense and purpose." Alice introduces as she moves to stand next to a beautiful heart-shaped women with caramel hair and a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Alice phoned ahead and filled me in." She says as she envelops me in a warm hug.

"It's good to meet you too. Oh, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." I add as an afterthought.

"Make yourself at home, can I get you anything?"

"Might I trouble you for a cup of tea?" I ask as I take a seat next to Alice on one of the many. "Alice's running made me thirsty."

"Oh of course!" She says as she zips out the room and into the kitchen. Edward's scent is so strong here it makes me want, no need to be near him.

"Bella, don't worry. He will come around though you do need to tell him. He will be back with the others in about half an hour. I know I am overstepping the boundaries seeing as we have just met but can I test your skin?" She asks curiosity burning in her topaz eyes.

"Sure. Might I ask a few questions?" She nods as I hold out my arm to her.

"Alice." Warns Esme as she enters with my tea.

"Thank you Esme, and really it's OK, she won't hurt me, you can try too if you want." I add holding out my other hand to her.

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly but I do believe I can hear the others."

"Yes Edward's Volvo just turned onto the drive." She says absentmindedly as she tries to bend my arm. I feel a slight pressure of discomfort but nothing else to tell me she is attempting to break my arm.

"That's pretty cool! I've never heard of anything like it, though then again, I've never heard of anyone like you." She adds.

"You didn't try very hard did you?" I ask.

"Did you want me to try as hard as I can to break your arm?" She asks slightly amused.

"I think you should try."

"Not now the others are home." She replies changing the subject as she lets go of my arm.

"You're not staying?" I ask.

"No. I will leave you to it. Stay here." She says as she goes to greet him at the door. I turn my attention to my tea, picking it up I begin nursing it in my hands, one of my many nervous habits. What if he rejects me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" I hear from the hallway, it's Alice. I get up, tea in hand and slowly make my way to the hallway. As I turn the corner I lock eyes with him and I notice that he stops breathing again.

"Edward." I breathe glad that he is OK. I didn't realise how worried I was until he was back in my sights.

"Bella." He greets formally. "What are you doing here?"

"It's OK Edward." Alice tries to comfort him.

"Alice invited me, said we should talk." I answer pushing back the feeling to go up to him, hug him and never let go. My feelings for this stranger were strong. I had never felt this way about another person before.

"I'll leave you both to it." Alice says excusing herself.

"You have you leave. I could hurt you." He rushes as me moves to open the door. I don't move closer, instead I go back to my spot on the sofa and make myself comfortable.

"You can't hurt me Edward."

"Bella, you don't know what I'm capable of. I could kill you with one hand." This made me laugh.

"Alice?" I ask. "Can you help me with this demonstration?"

"Sure!"

"Oh!" I jump as her voice comes from right behind me. "Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you can't hear us."

"You know what we are?" Asks Edward, very confused.

"I know you are vampires, yes. You're not the first I've met. Shall we go outside?" I ask turning to Alice allowing her to lead the way.

"What do you want me to do?" Asks Alice. I think unsure how to demonstrate the point the best. I'm not just unbreakable, I'm also strong.

"Let's fight."

"What!" Shouts Edward. "No. Absolutely not." He says standing between Alice and I pressing me to his back. This is the first time he has ever touched me and sparks fly between our skin. I know Edward feels it too as I feel him twitch. I take a hold of his hands.

"Edward. It's OK."

"I can't see you hurt. I don't understand why but I can't." I smile at him.

"I'll explain everything just let me fight Alice. She won't hurt me."

"Is there another way you can demonstrate this thing? I can't see you fight Alice." He says his voice and expressions pained.

"Sure, take hold of my wrist." I state holding it out in front of him. Hesitantly he grips a hold and I shiver slightly at his cold touch.

"You're not scared of me?" He asks confused. I shake my head.

"Right. Now slowly increase the pressure you are gripping my arm with." He frowns but I feel him do as I say. "How hard are you squeezing?" I ask knowing he isn't doing it hard.

"Alice?" I ask as I hold out my other arm. "Do what I wanted you to do earlier." I order as I pull my other hand out of Edward's grasp and use it instead to hold him back. "Don't stop her, OK?" I ask as he subconsciously takes my hand in his and holds it close to his chest.

"Ready?"

"Do it." I smile. I instantly see Edwards brow furrow as he sees Alice try to break my arm.

"This is really frustrating, you know." Alice sighs allowing me arm to drop. I turn to look at Edward.

"See you can't hurt me. I know my blood sings to you doesn't it. That why you almost destroyed the table in Biology today. There's nothing to be worried about though because you can't hurt me."

"What about biting you?" He asks worried.

"You won't be able to bite me. I don't think. It would only graze my skin. I have never had blood drawn in my life."

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Ninety-four." I reply. "I'm immortal. The last one of my kind too."

"How?"

"Shall we go inside? I'd like to explain while I finish my tea if that is OK?" I ask. He nods stiffly and gestures for me to follow him back inside. Alice keeps her distance and disappears as soon as we enter. Sitting back in my original spot I begin. "So like I said, I am an immortal. We are born but we never die. My father was an immortal, my mother mortal. You see, that is the price we pay for immortality. We imprint much like the shape shifters in La Push. This has always been with a human and not with our own kind. Once we find them we find we can't stay away and we have to watch as the love of our lives grows old and die. Once they die we are unable to live without them. The other's have all died, killed themselves the moment their other halves died. My mother and father died over thirty years ago. I am different though. I can't kill myself. My skin is impenetrable, we never knew why. I know you are a vampire, I can also guess that by the colour of your eyes that you don't drink blood. I can also tell that you were extremely close to changing that today with me. I'm sorry for that." I immerse myself in my mug of tea wondering what is going through his mind. I know I will be unable to stay away from him, I just hope he doesn't reject me. After a couple of minutes of silence I decide I should leave. Maybe he just needs some time to come around to the idea.

"Thank Esme for the tea for me." I say getting up from my stop on the sofa and making my way to the door. Glancing back I notice he hasn't moved from his spot on the sofa. I doubt he hasn't even noticed that ive gone. Opening the door I make my way out onto the porch and being the long walk back to school. I should have driven. Searching in my bag I find my headphones and settle into a comfortable pace and allow myself to get immersed in the song. Within minutes it beings to rain and I shrug myself into my hood quickening my pace as I attempt to reduce my exposure to the elements.

This is going to be a long and cold walk back to my flat. I think as I wish more than anything that I had driven over.

I don't get far before a hand pulls back in my shoulder causing me to scream out in surprise as I am spun around against my will.

"What the?" I shout shrugging out the persons grasp, taking a step away.

"Sorry." Mutters a quiet voice of Edward. Steadying myself I look up into his pleading eyes, this causes me to frown.

"Why didn't you respond?" I ask this causes his face to fall and I feel a pang of guilt knowing that I had caused it.

"It is all new to me. Please can we go back to the house so I can explain?" I nod and begin to walk back to the house. As we walk I begin to shiver from the rain. I've never been good with the cold. "Are you OK?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm alright." I lie not wanting to worry him, he's finally talking to me.

"Are you sure?" I don't get a chance to reply as a shiver wracks through my body. "Come let me carry you we will get back in no time then."

"Are you sure you can cope with that?" I ask worried about his earlier reaction.

"Just get on, please?" He replies bending down to pick me up. I allow him to do so relishing the closeness.

All too soon we are back at the house and he places me back on my original place on the sofa. Reluctantly I allow him to move away and sit on the sofa opposite. I try to hide the fact that I'm cold, not wanting to make a fuss, Instead I take off my sopping hoody and lay it over the back of the chair.

"I can't hurt you?" He asks after a moments silence. I shake my head.

"You can't hurt me." I reply.

"I feel this longing. When you left it was like my heart broke. I thought you were leaving for good and I couldn't cope with that. I don't understand. I can't seem to deal with not being around you. After Biology I had this strong urge to follow you. It was Alice who stopped me. What is going on?"

"I never wanted to find my mate-"

"Mate? I'm your mate?" He asks.

"Yes. Soulmate. It's how it works with my kind. We are drawn to each other. We must have been for quite some time. I have been ignoring any feeling I get from it for years now. We must have been crossing paths for years. Like I was saying, I never wanted to find you. It is the ultimate pain that my kind has to go through. I couldn't cope with that." I say burying my face in my cold hands.

"I can't die." He reminds me as I feel the colder hands of Edward grasp mine as he moves to crouch in front of me.

"I didn't know that though. There was no way of me knowing that." I sigh.

"I'm glad you found me." He whispers. "I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know my family."

"I can do that. I want to, Alice and Esme seem nice." I add. "I don't have any family." I add sheepishly.

"I'm your family now." Reassures Edward placing his fingers under my chin and forcing me to look at him. I stare straight into his deep black orbs and silently pledge to myself that I will never let anything happen to him. "Can we start over?" He asks. I smile and nod as he gets up from his place on the floor and sits on the sofa next to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, It's nice to meet you."

"Bella Swan." I reply still smiling at his formal nature, it brings me back to earlier years.

"I believe we are soul mates."

"That we are. We should get to know each other."

"What would you like to know?" He asks.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well." He sighs, frowning. "My family want to meet you."

"How do you know? I didn't hear anything." I ask.

"Vampires have a very good sense of hearing."

"So do I." I know no one said anything in the house. I would have heard them, that's another good thing about my kind, we have abnormally good hearing, my father described it as being so we are able to tell if people are suspecting that we are not aging.

"I can read minds." I frown at him, I know that isn't a normal thing for vampires to be able to do. "I can't read yours." He adds returning my frown.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask which causes him to laugh.

"I tell you, I can read minds, and you think there is something wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect." I feel the blush creep up on my cheeks causing me to shiver as I notice my cold limbs. I slowly begin to rub my legs in a weak attempt to warm them up.

"Bella! Here!" Calls Alice as she speeds into the room and dumps a load of blankets on top of me.

"Alice!" I shout as I make an attempt to burrow my way out of the warm fur blankets now surrounding me.

"I saw that you were cold." She says as she takes a seat opposite me, at her movements the rest of the family make their way into the room and it doesn't escape my notice that Edward has taken the opportunity to move closer to me. He glances at me and smiles guiltily. I wriggle under the blankets and make it so my legs are draped over his ensuring they are covered as to not get too cold.

"Bella, this is my family. Alice you already know."

"I'm Jasper." Introduces a tall blonde man settled next to Alice.

"I'm Emmett and this is Rose." Adds one of the largest men I have ever met. His short black hair and huge muscles makes his appearance that bit more intimidating though as I study him I see a glint of playfulness in his eyes. The woman he has his arm around it stunning, long blonde hair and the kind of figure a model would have. She is beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you." She states though I sense some of her hostility directed at me I can only assume though why is a different matter. I push the feeling away and smile warmly at them both.

"Likewise."

"I am Carlisle. It's good to meet you."

"Hello Carlisle." I greet.

"Bella, you're an immortal right?" Asks Carlisle.

"Yes. As far as I am aware I am the last. You are all vampires?" They all nod.

"Curious, I thought you had all died out." He muses.

"You have heard of us?" I ask slightly surprised, I thought we were just a leBellad nowadays.

"Yes, I am not as young as the others. When I was first changed I came across a number of your kind. We kept to ourselves never getting in each other's way. It was easier that way. I was listening to your story, sorry, it's not difficult not to hear things when you are a vampire." He adds.

"It's Ok, I know what it's like, I don't think my hearings as good as yours but it is still much more refined."

"So, you can't be hurt by us am I right?" He asks.

"Physically? No." I confirm squirming under the blankets. There is one key way they could hurt me and that Is if Edward decided to leave, to reject me.

"My skin is very hard."

"That sounds like a challenge." Booms Emmett.

"You want to try?" I ask wriggling to get my arm free for him.

"No!" Shouts Edward pulling me onto his lap and holding me tight to his chest. I allow him to as I tuck myself under his chin and subtly breath in his scent.

"Edward, it's OK."

"No." He says with finality.

"Maybe later." I answer Emmett knowing this will upset Edward but I need them all to be comfortable around me.

"I said no." Growls Edward.

"Did you just, never mind." I begin to say before changing the subject. "So, you're clearly not all related. What's your story for the humans?"

"We are the adopted children of Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle works as a doctor at the local hospital and Esme interior design. Alice and I are brother and sister, so are Rose and Jasper, Emmett's the odd one out." Edward answers.

"Yeah, but I'm also the best!" Laughs Emmett.

"Emmett's the joker of the family. Keep a weather eye on him." Remarks Jasper eyeing him up.

"I'm sure I could take him, I've had plenty of years practice." I retort smiling as Emmett's eyes light up.

"It's on!" His enthusiasm causes us all to laugh.

"You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into." Whispers Edward just as my stomach rumbles.

"Sorry." I mutter embarrassed. "I also have to eat food." I inform.

"Oh, let me make you something to eat dear."

"No, no. not to worry, I'm fine." I answer.

"Hey, you're part of the family. Plus it gives us an excuse to use the kitchen properly for the first time." Answers Esme as she gets up and makes her way to the kitchen Alice and Carlisle get up to follow.

"Thank you."

"Fancy a game?" Emmett asks Jasper as he pulls out the games consol. I soon tune them all out and rest my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Asks Edward.

"Yeah, I just want to know more about you, though I guess that will come with time. How are you coping with me?"

"It's strange, it's like, now I know I can't hurt you your blood no longer sings. Your scent it still appealing to me but it's in a different way. It's comforting. Your scent lets me know you are close, that you are safe. This is so new to me. We barely know each other but I feel like I have known you my entire existence. I am so comfortable in your presence and there is no place I would rather be."

"That's good to know. Knowing you aren't in pain because of me." I say yawning.

"Are you tired?" He asks. "You're going to have to tell me what you are thinking. I Can't read your mind." The frustration is clear in his voice.

"A little." I reply. "You'll have to keep reminding me and asking me. I haven't needed to talk to many people in a long time. I am used to keeping myself to myself. It will take me time to adapt." I whisper.

"It's OK. We have all the time in the world." This makes me smile.

"We do don't we. That's a nice thought." Esme makes an appearance with a plate of pasta and sauce.

"I'm sorry it's not anything more substantial Bella. You see, having not used the kitchen we only have the bare minimum in in order for us to keep up the pretence. I will do a proper food shop tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you. I have plenty of food at home, I don't want to impose, it's easy enough for me to cook for myself at home." I state as I take the bowl from her. "Thank you."

"You don't have to go home. You can stay here, there's plenty of space." Offers Alice as I begin to eat.

"No, no. It's alright, really. It's a very kind offer but I couldn't possibly."

"I would like it if you did. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." I sigh knowing that is another curse of soulmates. You can't deny them anything. If Edward wanted me to stay here with him. Stay here I would.

"Thank you, I'll stay if that's OK, but I don't want you to make a fuss. The sofa is perfectly fine for me." I smile as I finsh the rest of my pasta.

"Absolutely not." Alice, Esme and Edward all state at once.

"I insist." I stand up with finality ringing through my voice. "I don't want to put you out. I won't kick anyone out of their rooms."

"Bella, We don't sleep." Reminds Edward standing beside me.

"I know, doesn't mean I won't be displacing someone for the night."

"For the night?" Asks Edward. "I would like it very much if you moved in with us."

"We can discuss that later." I confirm but on the inside my stomach is doing flips at the thought of moving into a house full of vampires. I'm just not sure how comfortable I would feel here. They are all so welcoming and friendly but it isn't my home. I don't like the feeling of feeling like I am imposing on them. I would have to discuss it with Edward at a later date. I will have to see how I manage here tonight. My heart yearns to be with Edward and to never leave his side, I would do anything for him which slightly annoyed me. It was like my self control had been replaced with complete obedience and I wasn't having any of that. I'm beginning to feel trapped, like I am going to end up as their pet. I need my independence.

"Thank you for the blankets Alice." I mutter as I settle myself back under them wriggling until I am comfortable yet again. "Thank you for the food Esme. It was just what I needed."

"Anytime dear." She smiles taking my empty bowl back into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper had begun playing some form of racing game on the large TV and I find myself strangely absorbed in their game. I notice Edward glancing at me constantly but I just don't feel like talking. I'm tired and currently in some form of food coma. I need to think, everything has happened so fast and I need to get my bearings. I need to see Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull out my phone and see a reply from Jake. Unlocking my phone I open up the message.

_Hey Bells! How are you? I'm free this evening, meet you at La Push?_

I smile and type a reply.

_Sure! How does 8pm sound?_

"Who's that?" Asks Edward as he struggles to contain his jealousy. I get up from the sofa and smooth out my now dry clothes.

"Bella!" Shouts Alice as she blurs back into the room.

"Alice?" I ask.

"Your future. I can't see your future, you've literally just dropped straight off the edge." She says frustrated and panicked. I frown at her.

"I'm only going to pop out and meet up with a friend."

"Who?" Asks Edward.

"Jake. Not that it matters. Thank you for everything Esme. If it's ok i'll be back in an hour or two. I haven't seen him in over a decade and he's very busy, it's a miracle he's free this evening." I make a move towards the door while I'm explaining myself.

"Bella." Edward begins as he takes a hold of my hand forcing me to turn to look at him.

"Edward, you won't be stopping me from going." I threaten causing his face to fall and I ignore the pang of guilt now resonating through my body. "I'm sorry. I just need to see him, I miss him, he's my best friend." I add hoping this will make him feel better.

"He's also immortal?" He asks though I can tell he's confused.

"Of sorts." I reply pulling on my hoody.

"And he lives close by?"

"Yes?" I say but it comes out as more of a question.

"Where are you meeting him?" He asks.

"La Push beach." I answer though something about my answer causes him to freeze and visibly grow angry.

"You're not going."

"Yes. I am." I counter. "Don't even consider stopping me Edward. You know nothing about me. I know nothing about you. We just met, I've known Jake most of my life."

"He's dangerous."

"What?" I shout.

"He's dangerous." He says in a deadly low voice.

"He's dangerous? What about you! I've known him for years; I've known you less than a day. He is not dangerous, how do I know you're not dangerous!" I scream snatching my arm back from his grasp and taking a step back from him. I don't dare look at him knowing I've hurt him greatly. I don't need to see his face. I have to see Jake and I can't have Edward changing my mind. If I look at him I know I will crumble and maybe never see Jake again.

"He's a werewolf." He growls.

"Yes. I know, shape shifter actually. I'm an immortal, you're a vampire." I snap.

"Shape shifter?" He asks puzzled.

"Yes. I also know he won't hurt me, he only hunts one thing." I can't bring myself to say the next word. Jake hunts vampires. Kills vampires. What about Edward. "No." I whisper my eyes filling with tears. I keep my eyes fixed on the floor as I realise the situation. I have to; more than ever talk to Jake. Persuade him that Edward and his family don't harm humans. I start to breath faster, hyperventilating.

"Bella, calm down. What's wrong?" Asks Edward taking a step towards me.

"I have to go see Jake, now." I say shakily. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"He's a shape shifter, we've come across each other. The family have." He says calmly. This causes me to panic more.

"You've met him?" I whisper freaking out. What if Jake had hurt Edward? I can't have him hurt, ever. It would kill me.

"Yes." I pull away from him and look up into his dark eyes. "We have a treaty. We know they hunt vampires. They know we pose no threat to the humans here as we hunt animals. We don't go on their land and we don't go on theirs. We work together to protect the humans of Forks and the surrounding area." I breathe a sigh of relief and visibly relax.

"Then you must know he would never harm me. Not that he could anyway. Diamond skin, remember?" I try to persuade him.

"I still don't trust him. The thought of you with another man who isn't part of my family makes me angry." The possessive nature I have heard about from soul mates is beginning to show and I don't like it.

"You will have to accept my friendship Edward. I would like it if you and Jake both got on. Please don't make me leave here on a bad note. I want to see him. I need to talk to him."

"Can we compromise?" He asks as he caresses my cheek. That small action just makes my heart melt and the fact that he is trying to give in against his better nature is a big step.

"What do you propose?" I ask.

"You meet him at the border of our territories. Please?"

"OK, I can do that, but you let me meet him alone."

"Bella." He sighs reluctantly.

"Please. Next time you can come, I promise. Just this time please."

"Alright, give me this one thing though?" He asks.

"Sure."

"Please take my phone with you. That way I will know I can get a hold of you. You have no idea how worried I am going to be. How worried I am already. If I text or call, please answer."

"You want to be able to check up on me." I state a smile tugging at my lips.

"Not check up on you." He corrects smiling down at me. "Just to give me piece of mind, to know you're OK."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours?" I ask.

"Yes. Take my car." He hands me his car keys and pulls me into a hug. Instinctively I wrap my arms around his neck and burrow my nose into his neck. He dips his head and inhales my scent. "OK, I'v e changed my mind."

"What?" I ask

"I want to go with you. Leave before I follow you."

"I'll see you soon, I promise." I say and turn leaving the house and stepping into his wonderful silver Volvo. Once I am seated I quickly start the engine and put it in gear. With one look at a very lost Edward standing at the door I wave goodbye with a smile and wheel spin out of the drive. Pulling out my phone I dial Jakes number.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Jake! Long-time no speak!"

"Bells! Hey where are you?"

"I'm on my way, meet you at Newton's café?" I ask knowing that was neutral land for Jake.

"Sure sure. Be there in five! I'll get the first round in!" He says and I can hear him running.

"Good! You're going to need a couple of drinks to handle the news I have for you. See you in a sec."

"Sounds ominous, alright. Bye Bells!"

"Bye." I swiftly hang up the phone as I make it off the long driveway and onto the main highway. Within five minutes I am at the café. I pull in and make my way inside.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Asks a greasy haired blond boy I vaguely recognise from school this morning.

"Hi." I greet distracted as I look around for Jake. "I'm meeting a friend here." I add as he begins to look at me strangely.

"Bells! Over here!"

"Ah. There he is." I say as I pass the server boy and make my way over to Jake. He picks me up and spins me around causing me to scream in alarm at the sudden movement.

"Put me down Jake!" I shout hitting his shoulders which only causes him to laugh as he settles me back on my feet and allows me to take a seat opposite him.

"I got you a cider, I take it you're still drinking the stuff?" He asks.

"Of course. I see you are too?" He smiles and nods. I don't even question how he managed to order them.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

"Great. It's wonderful to be back in this area." I say as I sit back and take a gulp of my pint. "How's the pack?" I ask as Jake mirrors my actions.

"They're doing good, a couple of others have turned now, there eleven of us in total. Vampires move into town and it causes a boom of pups." He says with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"The Cullens?" I ask.

"How do you know about them?" I frown not liking his distaste for them even though I know it is perfectly valid.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to wait until you had a couple more drinks in your system but I guess now is as good time as any." I pause collecting my thoughts. "promise not to over react or do anything rash OK?"

"I can't-" I cut him off.

"Promise me." I order. He sighs in defeat and holds up his hand in a mock scout's honour.

"I promise."

"Right, so you know how we are alike in our imprinting?" He nods. "Well, I found mine."

"And it's one of the Cullens?" He asks cottoning on quick.

"Yeah. Edward. Please don't be anrgy or hostile towards me. I don't want to lose you as a friend and it was completely out of my control." I rush. To my surprise he laughs.

"Edward's a good guy from what I hear. Maybe this union of an honorary member of the pack with the Cullen's with strengthen our bond and lift the restrictions we place on one another. I think it's something to celebrate! It's not every day you find your soul mate. As long s he treats you well and you are happy I am. We need to arrange a time to talk properly though." He adds in his Alpha tone. Jake wasn't really the Alpha of the La Push pack, he didn't want it and gave it up to Sam but that didn't stop him from using the voice every so often.

"Don't go all over protective big brother on me Jake." I joke as I sit back and enjoy my pint.

"What? It's only a bit of fun. Let's celebrate though." He says as he holds up his drink. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" I say before we proceed to down the rest of our drinks.

"Another?" I nod and smile as Jake flags down the same greasy haired lad from earlier.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asks and I see from his badge that his name is Mike. What a plain name.

"Yes, can we have four shots of your finest liquor and another couple of pints of cider."

"Of course, I'll be right back." He says before scuffling off.

"And how is it that you are able to get away with ordering us drinks? Neither of us look a day over twenty and I'm meant to be passing for seventeen!" I scold through my laughter.

"Mike might just be under the impression that he would be getting your number at the end of the evening if he serves us both drinks all night. I also might have mentioned something about a date so you better be flirty with him."

"Jake!" I shout as the Mike guys returns with our drinks. I turn the full force of my charm on him. "Aww, thank you so much Sweetie. Keep 'em coming." I add as I wink at him.

"Er, alright." He stutters as he shuffles away.

"Bells, you keep that up and we'll be getting free drinks!" He jokes. "Now drink!" he orders and we neck two of the three shots.

"That's the plan." I smile.

"Either you or Sam imprinted yet or is it just me?" I ask.

"Sam has, her name is Emily. I think you and her would get along. She's human, he met her a couple of years ago."

"Aww. That's sweet. No luck for you?"

"Ah Bells, you know me. I don't want to find my mate, I'm happy protecting the pack. Plus your company more than makes up for it!" He adds. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Jake. I'll be staying much longer this time."

"Good! I was contemplating guilt tripping you into staying here."

"Next shot?" I ask knowing I'm already feeling the effects of the previous alcohol. I can't even remember the last time I drank, definitely not in the last decade.

"Go!" He calls as he lifts his to his lips. This keeps going for a good hour. Instinctively we slip back into our old ways, taking drinks and having a laugh.

"Why are you drinking anyway? It's not as if you can get drunk." It was true. His wolf metabolism burned off the alcohol before it had a chance to take effect on his body.

"To keep you company?"

"Is that your excuse?"

"Yep! And I'm sticking to it!"

"Good enough reason for me! Give me a second I've just got to give Edward a text I think I'm going to be later than I thought." I smile.

"Invite him."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I might as well make an effort to get to know him."

"Not tonight, though I do think I should get him to collect me. There's no way I would make it back without crashing and I highly doubt Edward would be open to you driving his car."

"Already sharing? Awww, isn't that sweet!" I reach over and slap his arm at his remark as Mike delivers yet more drinks to our table. Give me a sec. I'm going to call him." Flipping open his phone I see he has already put a number in Edward. I hit the call button and wait. It takes less than a second for him to answer.

"Bella? Are you OK? What's Wrong? Where are you?" He fires. My foggy brain takes longer than necessary to process his questions.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm with Jake, had a few drinks at Mikes. I don't think it's smart to drive home though."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait what? I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Come down Edward! We should get to know each other!" Calls Jake an I laugh smacking him again. "Jake shut up!"

"How much have you had? He asks.

"Some?" I ask though I know my mind not full in control of my limbs so it must have been quite a bit. "You know what? Thinking about it I probably should come home. I'll meet you out the front in ten minutes?" I ask.

"I'll be there in two. Bye." I hang up the phone and move to get up.

"Looks like I'm off. I think I need to sleep this off." I say as I struggle to stand up.

"Look let me carry you." Jake says as he gets up and comes to my side.

"I'm not that bad Jake. Will you come over to the Cullen's tomorrow?" I ask hopeful to have Jake fully back in my life.

"I'll call you." He smiles. "I think Mike might be too."

"You didn't." I gasp as we leave the café and move to Edward's silver Volvo to wait.

"Oh, I did."

"Jake!" I scold and for the countless time to take I shove at him causing me to stumble back and into the arms of someone else. I scream as the sudden contact takes me by surprise. I jump away from the stranger and secure myself tightly under Jakes arms. Jake laughs.

"Bells, what exactly are you doing?" He manages to get out through his laughs. I peak back out from my safe place and instantly regret it.

"Edward!" I mutter. "You caught me by surprise, I thought you were someone else." I quickly explain trying to palsate the clear expression of anger and hurt he is possessing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Edward. It's good to meet you in less foreboding circumstances." Jake greets holding out his hand for Edward to take. I remove myself from under Jakes arm and stand in the neutral zone. Swaying slightly as I try to stay on my feet.

"Jake." Edward says taking hold of Jakes hand. "What have you done to her?" He asks turning to look at me. Though I guess he is hearing all that happened through Jakes mind.

"We caught up!" I say. "I really want both of you to get along. Jake is like my big brother, my best friend. Please?" I say looking deep into Edward's eyes knowing already that Jake was up for it.

"We can try." Edward says cautiously. "Why is the Newton lad under the impression you and him are going to go on a date?" He then asks through strained teeth.

"Free drinks?" I answer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smile innocently up at him and instantly get distracted with his beauty. "You're kinda beautiful, you know that?" I ask reaching up to trace the lines on his face.

"And on that note I think it's time she went to bed." Mentions Jake. "Are you OK to do that?" Edward stiffly nods while not taking his eyes off of me.

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow Jake!" I say and I stumble into his arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bells." He says laughing and giving me a light shove in Edwards general direction before running off into the woods.

"Come on then Edward!" I chirp as I shoot off in front of him to the car. I click open to door and somehow manage to get myself seated. Edward is in the car in seconds and silently he starts the car and wheels off. The silence is deafening and his mannerism is making me worried.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

"No. We need to talk about this when you're sober."

I feel like I am in a huge amount of trouble and I don't really understand why. Curling myself up into a defensive ball I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my head on the cool glass of the window. Helping me to clear my head and sobering me up immensely.

"I'm not as drunk as you think you know. Why are you pissed at me?" I ask as he turns off the engine. He doesn't reply and so I open the door and get out the car. "Thanks for the lift." I mutter as I take his phone out of my pocket and place it on the roof of the car. He still hadn't moved from his spot behind the wheel. Rolling my eyes at him and his behaviour I turn my back on him and the house and begin to retrace my earlier steps back down the driveway and back to mine. I don't understand what I have done wrong but I know that if he's not even going to bother talking to me I don't want to be around him when the tears start falling.

I hate to show my weakness and he is definitely a weakness. I don't want to cry in front of him but I know that his rejection will cause me to cry. He is annoyed with me but why? I honestly don't understand what I have done. I've only taken a couple of steps before I change my mind and walk straight into the house still fighting back the tears.

"Bella!" Calls Alice as she engulfs me in a hug. "I've set up a load of blankets on the sofa for you. I don't agree with you sleeping here but I don't want to end up in an argument with you." She taps her temples. "I've seen it."

"Thank you Alice." I say as I make my way into the lounge and quickly burrow myself under the blankets covering my head. It's not until I've burrowed my head that I hear the door slam shut and Edward move into the house. This is when the flood gates open and I let me silent tears fall. Clutching the blankets tight around me I try to control myself knowing this isn't going to solve anything and I am just going to appear weak in front of a house of vampires.

"What have you done to her?" I hear Alice cry at whom I assume is Edward.

"She's drunk. She's been spending time with one of the wolves."

"And what? You're jealous?" She shrieks.

"Not of that no." He replies.

"Then what exactly? Why has she come in and buried herself under all those blankets. You've clearly upset her." She whispers though I can clearly hear exactly what she is saying.

"I didn't like how familiar she was with him. She hugged him and kissed him in front of me! She also ran away from me and straight into that mutts arms."

"I didn't!" I shout pushing he blankets away and bolting up. "I thought someone was attacking me. I acted in instinct to move away. I didn't know it was you! As for kissing Jake, he's my closest friend, it's how we are with each other and you're just going to have to accept that. Is that why you've been silent since you picked me up?" I ask allowing my shoulders to slump.

"I don't know what to say. This is so foreign to me. I have such strong feelings for you and can't stand seeing you in the arms of another male especially when that one is a wolf. I feel very protective over you and I just never want to leave your side. All I want is for you to be happy and I would do anything for that."

"This isn't how this is meant to go." I whisper perching on the arm of the sofa. "We've only just met and all we have done is argue. I hate confrontation, I don't argue, I run. This is so different for me, I don't understand why I feel the need to argue with you and explain myself." Edward is at my side before I've finished, he just stands in front of me unsure of what to do. "You realise we haven't even hugged or held hands or had any form of affectionate contact?"

"I am fully aware of that and it's killing me. Standing across the room from you is torture. All I want to do it hug you, to hold your hand, to caress your cheek." As he says his last point he drags the back of his fingers down my cheek and I instinctively close my eyes and lean into his touch.

"Why didn't you?" I ask as I move my hand to cover his, thus keeping his hand in place.

"I was scared you wouldn't want me to and I didn't want you to think ill of me for touching you without your permission."

"We have so much to learn about each other." I sigh. "There are very few people in this world I am close to and so will allow to hug me or touch me. Well when I say very few, before today they only person I would allow was Jake. I wouldn't even let Sam give me a hug. However." I pause, opening my eyes and looking deep into Edward's black orbs. "It all changed today, you are mine as I am yours and nothing will change that. I crave your company and long to be in the same room as you." I confess, this causes him to smile and I find myself reaching up and tracing the creases on his cheeks.

"I didn't know what I was missing until you found me today and now all I want to do is spend every waking second around you. I want to know everything about you." While he is talking I stifle a yawn glancing at a clock on the wall I see why, its nearly three in the morning. He smiles at me. "You should sleep." He comments.

"But, I'm not tired." I argue while allowing him to lead me to the sofa.

"You clearly are." He counters just as another well timed yawn stops me from arguing again. He sits down next to me and seems to be considering what to do next. I rest my head on his shoulder and that seems to be enough for him to make up his mind. In one swift movement he slides me onto his lap and wraps one of the many blankets around me. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." I say after a couple of seconds of me wriggling.

"Sleep, I will be here when you wake, I promise." He says as he once again burrows his nose in my hair inhaling deeply.

"You don't have to." Though I would prefer it if he stayed.

"I want to. Just let me know if you're too cold."

"Your cold skin doesn't both me." I whisper as he begins to play with my hair. I sigh as my eyes suddenly become heavy. "No fair." I mutter as sleep begins to take me.

"Sleep now my Bella, I will be here when you wake." He repeats. I fall asleep thinking about how much I like the idea of me being his. _My Bella_.


	5. Chapter 5

I awake to the worst headache I have had in a long time. The bright light piercing through my closed eye lids I burrow my head further under the thick blankets. The soft chuckle and movement of someone underneath me causes me to jump before I remember the events fully from the previous day. Edward. I had found my soul mate and he was here with me.

"It's not funny." I growl through the cottony sensation in my mouth that can only be a direct result of the alcohol consumption from the night before. "What time is it?" I ask as I open my eyes under the blankets before slightly peering out and allowing my eyes to adjust to the extremely bright day. Very unusual for Forks.

"Just after eight. Esme has called in sick for us both give us time to get to know each other." I smile up at him and wriggle out of the blankets.

"It's warm in here." I comment as I push the last of the blankets off of me. "Not sure I like the heat." I muse as I press my forehead to Edward's shoulder in an attempt to cool down.

"Do you need anything?" Asks Edward.

"Water would be great." I ask as I slide off his lap and onto the couch. "I can't remember the last time I've slept that well." I comment as Edward gets up to get me a glass. I get up and follow him into the spacious kitchen. I gasp, Esme is scurrying around putting huge amounts of food away in various cupboards.

"Bella dear! Can I get you anything to eat? We weren't sure what you liked so we brought a variety." She says moving at a slower rate.

"Oh, thank you Esme. You really didn't have to though."

"It's not a bother, you've given me the chance to use the kitchen and practice my cooking." She smiles warmly at me and I return her smile as Edward hands me a chilled glass of water.

"This might help you to cool down." I smile gratefully up at him.

"Alice has laid out some clothes and wash supplies for you in Edward's room."

"Thanks." I smile, slightly embarrassed. I must look a complete state especially after last night. "I'm so sorry about my behaviours last night Esme. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright dear."

"Shall I show you around the house?" Asks Edward resting his hand on my lower back and guiding me back into the lounge.

"Do you mind if I freshen up first? I feel kinda gross and want to wash off the alcohol."

"Of course. My room is on the top floor, you can use my bathroom if you like?" He asks as he begins to lead me up the stairs. The house is so open and bright, bare wooden walls and huge glass floor to ceiling windows.

"Your house is beautiful." I comment as I follow him up to the third floor. At the top of the stairs we take a right as Edward opens the door directly in front.

"This is my room." He informs shyly as he allows me to walk in.

"No bed?" I comment as I take in the minimalistic décor. One wall is covered wall to ceiling in music of varying sorts the other two are glass giving him a panoramic view of the forest. I drag my attention back to his room and see a book placed on a small table next to a lounger.

"I've never had the need for it." He confesses. I wonder over to the lounger where there are two neat piles, one of fresh clothes and the other wash stuff. "I'll have to ask Esme to buy one for me. I can't have you sleeping on the sofa again. As nice as it was to have you sleeping in my arms I would prefer it if you were able to have some comfort."

"There's no need." I try to argue but I find myself losing the argument before we even have it. I want to stay here with him and if he asks me I don't think I will hesitate in accepting his offer.

"The bathroom's just through that door." He says changing the subject.

"Thank you." I say as I pick up the two piles and wander into the luxurious white bathroom. Dumping the piles on the side I turn on the shower and remove my clothes before stepping into the steaming water. I just stand there, letting the water wash over my skin and empty my mind from all thoughts. I find myself thinking about Edward and wonder what my life would have been like if I had met him earlier but I can't regret my decision, I have found him now and that is all that matters. Stepping out of the shower I wrap the fresh blue towel around me before looking through the clothes Alice had chosen for me. I let out an audiable sigh at the clothes. Edward's sister really was into her fashion, I don't think we are ever going to be able to agree on what I should wear but there was absolutely no way I was going to be wearing this I think as I hold up the shortest pair of shorts I have ever seen. I could cope with the camisole she had picked out, a beautiful royal blue with deep pick flowers. That I would wear but the shorts. She would have more luck getting me to walk through Forks high naked.

"Edward?" I ask once I had slipped into my underwear.

"Is everything OK?" He asks as I peer out.

"Not entirely. Alice has a strange sense of what I like to wear. Do you have any sweats or board shorts I would be able to borrow?"

"Sure." He replies. "But you do realise she is a force to be reckoned with. Resistance is futile." He jokes as he hands me a brand new pair of cargo shorts and a belt.

"Thank you."

I quickly put them on and towel-dry my hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

"These are what Alice wanted me to wear." I joke holding up the shorts.

"I'm glad you didn't wear those, I wouldn't have let you leave the house!" He says closing the gap between us.

"I think Alice and I are going to have a bit of a clash of personalities. I'm not very girly." I add as a bit of an explanation.

"You're perfect to me." Suck up, I laugh pushing his arm slightly. "I'd like to discuss something with you if that's OK? I know we have just met each other but I would like to ask you something."

"OK?" I ask as I take a seat on his lounger.

"Stay here with us. Move in." I was old fashioned and as much as I liked this idea it would depend on whether we were sharing a room or not. As much as I would absolutely love to move straight in with Edward I was very traditional and there were some things I would not be able to budge on.

"I would love to but, please don't take this the wrong way, would I be able to have my own room? Coming from a different time I am very traditional and sometimes I need my own space."

"Of course. The spare room on this floor never gets used I'm sure Esme would love to do it up for you. Decorate it how you want."

"Can we check that this arrangement would be OK for everyone else? I don't want anyone struggling because of me or feeling uncomfortable."

"We spoke while you slept last night., your blood doesn't affect anyone else. It doesn't affect me anymore either. It's like our family bond enables them to ignore it much more than any human. They all insisted that you stay, even Rose which I was surprised about. She said something about you having not chosen immortality and wanting to get to know you."

"I would like to get to know everyone." I confirm.

"So you will move in?" He asks.

"Yes." The smile that crosses his face is just breath-taking his messy copper hair and smile reaching his eyes for the first time just makes my heart melt. I rise up on my tip toes and give him a hug, nuzzling my nose against the nape of his neck. Edward doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around me and picking me up in one fluid motion. I scream in surprise before laughing. "Put me down!" I order through my laughs and he gently allows my feet to touch the floor. Pulling my head back and loosening my tight grip on his shoulders I look up at him both of us smiling at one another. He brushes his nose against mine before lowering his head and lightly touching his lips to mine before pulling away. In that half a second the electricity passing between us exploded and I finally felt whole.

"Wow." I gasp completely breathless. Smiling Edward rests his forehead on mine and closes his eyes.

"Amazing." He whispers "You're just amazing."

I open my mouth to argue that I wasn't but thought better of it and snap it shut quickly.

"I don't have many belongings but I would like to go and get them at some point."

"Not a problem. We can go later today if you want?" I nod in confirmation.

"Shall I show you your room?" He asks as he drags his fingers down my arm, sending a spark of electricity yet again through the length of my body. He takes a hold of my hand and steps away hinting he wants to show me where I will be staying. I allow him to tug me along and out of his room. We don't have to walk far before he stops in front of the only other door on this floor. The door directly opposite from him. "This is one of the many spare rooms we have. We all thought you would like it up here and it would allow you more privacy from the rest of the house."

"What about from you?" I joke though I sense the joke has been completely lost on him.

"If you need privacy I can leave and not be in my room." He says sincerely.

"I was joking, but thanks for the assurance that if I need time alone I can have it." I say genuinely thankful. I know he doesn't know me very well but I do like my privacy after being used to being with me, myself and I for the better part of a century.

"I just want you to be happy." He says as he opens the door to a very minimalistic room very similar to Edwards. The shelves instead are filled with books and there is a large bed in the middle. It is almost an exact mirror image of Edward's room right down to the two glass walls and ensuite off to the side through another door.

"I am happy." I admit.

"Anything you want to change or add to this room, it's entirely up to you, this is your space now."

"Thank you. Once I've got my belongings and personalised it a bit it will be perfect." I say hugging him. There's something I still haven't tod him about us. About soul mates that he really needs to know. It should have been one of the first things I told him and in don't even know it will work with him as he is a vampire.

"Edward?" I venture tentatively.

"What is it?" He asks turning to face me.

"There's something I need to tell you about us as soul mates."

"I'm sorry, Can it wait Esme wants to talk to us." He comments as he begins to lead me out of his room. I catch the door on the way out closing it behind us as we make our way back down the stairs to the kitchen where I can hear and smell food cooking. I stomach rumbles in acknowledgement of the food. I laugh as Edward gives me an odd look.

"It's going to take some getting used to meal times." He comments as we walk into the kitchen.

"Smells wonderful Esme!" I exude as I see she's cooking up some sausages.

"I thought you might like some food dear." She smiles as she butters some bread.

"Mmm, thank you. I forgot about eating," I admit.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I could never turn down a cup of tea." I confess as she flicks on the kettle.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Smiles Esme as she prepares the mug.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Asks Edward but I'm sure that he is just asking this questions for my benefit. As soon as he has asked the question he is back at my side.

"Carmen phoned yesterday, they are coming down to visit. They will be here early evening. They are going to stay for a couple of days"

"Who?" I ask.

"Our cousins from Denali in Alaska." Answers Edward as he tightens his grip on my waist. "Do we need to be there?"

"I told them about Bella. They will want to meet you if that is OK with you?" She says as she serves up my breakfast. I hesitate in answering, after all, all of this is very overwhelming for me.

"We've only just met Esme. I don't think it's the right time to introduce Bella to the Denali's even if they are family."

"I don't want to get in the way and I'm not very good around new people. Jake laughs calling it stranger danger." I add quote marks as I say the last part. "I don't mean to be rude Esme but can I just drift in and out? I hate being centre of attention."

"Of course dear. We don't want to make you uncomfortable but Edward." She adds turning her full attention on him as she settles a plate of food in front of me. I murmur my thanks to her and tuck in. "I would like you to spend time with the family."

"Esme, what about Tanya?" I frown who's Tanya? "Tanya's one of our cousins." He explains as if he heard my question.

"She will be fine, it would be nice for you to talk and catch up with them all. Especially Kate and Tanya."

"Irina's not coming?" How many are there? I think.

"No she's not."

"So it's the four of them?" He asks. "And they're staying only a couple of nights?" Esme nods in confirmation before giving Edward a pointed look.

"How do you like your room?" She asks me changing the subject. I point to my full mouth and hurry to finish my food before answering her question.

"It's perfect. I think as soon as I have a few of my photos and trinkets it will be great."

"Is there anything you would like me to change?" She asks.

"Not at all, honestly Esme, it is just beautiful."

"We all figured it would be the room that would give you the most privacy." I smile my thanks as I finish my breakfast.

"Is it OK to take this into the lounge?" I ask gesturing to my tea.

"Oh Bella! You can eat and drink wherever you like!" She smiles and I take the chance to move into the comfort of the lounge. I curl up in the corner of one of their many sofas and nurse my tea.

"Once you're done do you want to go and get your things?" Asks Edward as I take a sip. Taking a glance at the clock I see that it's just coming up to midday and sigh.

"Yeah, I won't take much of it today just a few of them." I confirm. "You can stay here if you want, it won't take both of us."

"I want to come."

"Let's go then." I smile as I finish my tea at record pace.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is my home." I shyly admit as I unlock the door to my one bed apartment in the centre of Forks. It wasn't much, in fact it was one of the smallest places I owned but it was a perfect location as it was very close to La Push where Jake lived. I step aside and let Edward wonder into the lounge.

"It's, very personalised." He says clearly unsure of what to say. I laugh at him and follow him into the lounge. He was right though. Every wall had a photo of me or my family on it, I was very sentimental and missed them very much, this is the reason I had them around, I was scared I would forget them. I grab a bag from the closet and begin filling it with pictures and books.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks as I pick up another photo and carefully place it in the bag.

"I'm just going to pick up a couple of photos and books. I'll come and sort out the rest at a later date and put it in storage. I don't want to clutter up the main house."

This causes Edward to laugh. "Do you really think Esme and Carilise will mind?"

"I know they won't but I want to get to know everyone first before I start changing things." I smile as I zip up the bag and sling it over my shoulder. I quickly dash into my bedroom and fill another bag with some clothes, not trusting Alice's selection, I dress for comfort not for looks.

"This your family?" Asks Edward as he stands in front of one of the many photos still littering my walls. I walk over to him and examine the large photo.

"Yeah. That's me in the middle. My father, Charlie and my Mother Renee. They died many years ago, mum first closely followed by dad."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok, all these photos are many of the good times we had together. Anyway, I have you. You are my family now." I smile resting my head in his chest. He gently squeezes my shoulders and gives me a small kiss on the top of my head.

"And you are mine."

"Bella and Edward versus the world!" I joke and we both laugh as I lead him back out of my lonely, dark apartment and back out into the open fresh air of Forks high street.

"Let me take that from you." Edward says as we fall into step with each other as we make our way to the car park where we abandoned Edwards Volvo. I slide off one of the bags and hand it to Edward. "And the other." He smiles holding out his other hand for the second. Sighing I slip it off my shoulder and give it to him.

"What is it with Alice and her clothing choices?" I ask as we reach the car.

"She's obsessed with fashion." He confirms one of my biggest fears. I cringe as I get into the car.

"Honest to god, she better not throw out my clothes or think she is going to dress me every day."

"She chooses everyone's clothes in the house." Edward warns.

"Even Rose?" I ask, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would allow someone to dictate her look. She was a model for christ's sake!

"Even rose."

"She won't be choosing mine." I state matter-of-factly.

"I wish I could help you with that but I honestly fear my sister when it comes to fashion." I admits causing me to laugh at him.

"You're scared of a mini pixie?" I question slightly disbelieving.

"You should be too, she's a force to be reckoned with." I smile evilly at him, so am I Edward I think as we turn into the drive.

"Oh I also told Jake that he would be welcome at the house at any time to visit. I thought you would prefer that to me going to La Push all the time." I mention as we turn onto their long drive.

"Not at all, you are right, I would prefer that but can you ask him not to come over in the next couple of days with the Danalis visiting."

"Of course. But when they are gone you know Jake is going to want to give you the once over, you know. Check that you are good enough for me." I laugh at Edwards slightly worried expression. "He'll love you, like I do." I add before I can catch myself. I let my hair fall as a curtain in between Edward and I as he stops the car outside the house. I don't know what possessed me to say that. I mean, I know it to be unconditionally true, I do love him. I fell in love with him the second I laid eyes on him, it's just how it works but I didn't want to tell him, not yet anyway.

I hear him shift as he shuts off the engine and I wait for him to get out the car and walk into the house but he doesn't instead he tucks my hair behind my ear and turns me to face him. I take in his expression and let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. He is smiling a wonderful crooked smile that is reaching his eyes.

"I love you Bella." He declares. I smile and lean into his hand that is cupping my cheek.

"I love you." I confirm as he leans down to press a lingering kiss to my lips. I don't waste any time threading my fingers through his bronze hair as I try to extend the kiss by a couple of seconds. We mutually break the kiss and just sit there with our foreheads resting against each other.

"Shall we?" He asks. "Alice and the others will be back soon and let's get your bags up to our floor."

I move to get out of the car but before my hand has even reached the door handle Edward has opened it and offers out his hand for me to take. I smile gratefully up at him. "Who said chivalry was dead?" I ask as I allow him to lead me back into the house and up the stairs.

Edward places the bags on the floor and informs me that the others had just turned into the drive, not that I needed his warning as less than a minute later Alice has bounded through the front door and straight up to my new room where I am sorting out my small amount of belongings and Edward is sat on my lounger watching. I wouldn't let him help. After a quick explanation that I wanted to make sure everything was just how I wanted it he gave up and I encouraged him to just sit and watch.

"Isabella!" She roars as she comes bursting into my room unannounced and stops inches from me.

"Do not call me that name Alice." I warn, my voice low. That name was not to be used, not ever. She ignores my threatening posture and continues.

"I lay out some perfectly lovely clothes for you to wear today and you go and put on a pair of Edwards cargo shorts!" She shouts as if I had committed a crime.

"Alice." Edward warns but I just hold up my hand slightly indicating that I could handle this.

"I dress for comfort not to look good Alice." I say as calmly as I can.

"I think my shorts look great on you." Edward pipes up.

"Your opinion doesn't matter Edward." Snaps Alice.

"Actually Alice, his opinion is the only one I care about."

"Let me have a look at your clothes then." She doesn't even bother asking before she zips into my fairly bare wardrobe. Before I can even think about following her she is throwing my clothes back out and onto the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shout beginning to lose my temper with her.

"Clearing out." She states like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

That's when I lose it.

"Fine. Edward, I am not living here." I state as I begin to pack up my things. _If you want to live with me that's fine but you move in with me._ I think to him knowing he will hear it.

You see that was something that always happened with immortals soul mates. We could talk to each other through our minds, but only when we let the other in. Edward frowns at me as he heard me but my lips didn't move. _I'll explain later._

"What!" She shouts as once again she is in my face.

"I can't live here with you." I state, not bothering to sugar coat it.

"You're bluffing." She answers before her eyes glaze over. I turn to frown at Edward.

"She's having a vision. Checking whether you are serious."

"I am serious. The only person who can tell me what to do is you don't abuse it." I smile. "You know what? If she really insists on still throwing out my clothes even after this would you mind showing me her wardrobe?" I ask sweetly as she comes out of her vision a look of pure horror on her face.

"You really would leave?" She asks. "Edward would go with you." She also confirms I smile at her.

"I don't take too kindly to being told what to do. If you had gone about this in a different way, slowly adjusting what I wear and how I dress you might have had a chance Alice. As for if I catch you throwing away _any _of my belongings, I will burn every single last item in your wardrobe." My voice becomes dark and threatening by the end of my sentence and she takes a step back. "I really want to get on with you Alice, your Edward's sister but there is one key thing you need to know about me. I don't like being told what to do and more often than not I will do the complete opposite of what you tell me to do."

"I'm sorry Bella." She cries looking down at her fumbling hands. "I just wanted you to look your best."

"It's OK Alice. I know it's just you but you have to understand that this is all very new to me and it is going to take a lot of getting used to. Come here." I add holding out my arms and hoping she will take my offer of a hug. She doesn't disappoint as she leaps into my arms knocking me to the floor. Laughing She gets up off of me as Edward helps me to sit up eyes wide with fear.

"I'm fine, remember?" I try to persuade him but the more I think about it the more my head hurts from the contact it made with the hard wooden floor. I frown as him and Alice help me up to my feet. I sit on the edge of the bed as Alice excuses herself downstairs saying that the Denalis will be here in the next ten minutes. As soon as she is gone I take the chance to feel the back of my head, there a slight pain but no bump. I begin to panic but decide better of it. That is something to worry about at a later date when I am alone.

"That thing you did earlier? How could I hear your thoughts?" Asks Edward joining me on the bed.

"It's a soul mate thing." I begin to explain as I try to keep my head straight and ignore the pain, maybe I could pass the headache off as a belated hangover? "I know you can't always here my thoughts but." _If I choose to open up my mind to you and your mind is open to me we can communicate. _I finish explaining through our open link.

"You can close it at any time you want. It will take some time to master but once you understand exactly how to do it, it will work over immense distances. Legend has it that you can be on opposite ends of the world and still be able to hear one another."

"That's amazing." He remarks. "Will I know if your mind is open to me?"

"No, that's the down side. You will only know if the other person replies or at least acknowledges the communication."

"So how do I do this?"

I smile at him. _You've been used to hearing people's thoughts all your vampire life so this could be more difficult for you to master. Focus on me._

His eyes train on mine as I see him focus on sending me a message. After a couple of seconds I see his eyes close.

"Sometimes it is easier to send the first message when your panicked or upset." I try to comfort him and he forces a smile.

"I'll get it. I won't stop trying until I manage it." He promises. "Though I think we are going to run out of time as I can hear Carmen's thoughts they will be here in a couple of minutes."

My breathing begins to pick up, I barely know Edward's immediate family let alone another four faces to get to know. "I can't." I admit.

"How about we get Alice and Rose up here and you can get to know both of them, calm you slightly while we greet our cousins?" he suggests and I nod, I guess it is the lesser of two evils. I admit to myself, and I know Alice better than the others.

"We would love to get to know you Bella and make you feel more at home." Bounces Alice at the threshold to my room, Rose right beside her.

"Hey, come in." I smile.

They both wonder in and make themselves comfortable on the bed as Edward leaves us to it. Alice is the first to talk when I join them in the bed propping myself up on the headboard.

"So Bella." Alice begins. "You're an immortal." I nod not sure where she's going with this.

"How old are you?" Asks Rose.

"A little over ninety years. You?" I ask not sure if I am going to be overstepping the mark. She smiles stiffly at me and something about her makes me think that she isn't happy about vampire life.

"A little over eighty, Carlisle changed me." She adds.

"You don't like this life?" I venture. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"It's OK. There are just a few things I struggle to overcome. Don't get me wrong, if I wasn't changed I would have never met Em and that is something I wouldn't change for the world."

"I guess you are like me. I didn't choose this life either. Not being able to die is tough but I guess having someone to share this life with is much better than walking it alone." And just like that I feel like Rose and I have connected. Something so unforgiving and incontrollable is something we have in common and we can understand each other.

"I love your top." I comment in an attempt to lighten the mood and I notice the look of appreciation on Rosalie's eyes. She smiles and briefly looks down at it.

"Thank you, I do think we are going to have to work on your fashion sense." She comments and it's my turn to smile at her. Rose knows how to handle me I think inwardly.

"I've been told. I'll make a deal with you. If you can make me look good while I still feel comfortable and I can move freely you can re work my look."

Both Rose and Alice smile at this and make it a deal. I can see them both thinking about he kinds of things they could dress me in. "I prefer men's clothing." I add giving them something else to think about

"I've got just the thing." Rosalie says, snapping her fingers she zips out the room quickly returning with an arm full of clothes. "You need to look your best if you are going down stairs today." Rose comments as she lays out the clothes on the bed.

"Why?" I ask my brow furrowing.

"Tanya." They both whisper as Alice begins to work my hair out of its messy bun.

"What about her?" I ask as I begin to think about her and Edward downstairs together.


	7. Chapter 7

"Put these on first and then we will talk while we tweak." Rose orders as she pushes me into the bathroom with the pile of clothes. Slipping out of Edward's shorts and Alice's top selection I fold them and place them on the side of the bath. Picking up Rosalie's selection in slip on what looks like one of Edward's blue shirts and a pair of black leggings, I look at myself in the mirror, the shirt falls about halfway down my thighs. I notice a black belt lying on the floor and put that on assuming they want it on my waist. It ties in the whole outfit and is most defiantly me. Smiling I step out of the bathroom.

"This is great Rose, thank you." I go to give her a hug but think better of it, I barely know her. At my hesitation Rose comes to hug me instead. We just need to sort your hair and make-up and you're done. She smiles guiding me over to a small mirror.

"No make-up please?" I ask, knowing it would knock my confidence to have to wear some.

"OK, not this time but we will get you wearing some eventually." Pipes up Alice as she places a hand on my shoulder. She must be being careful after earlier, I cover her hand with mine and give it a small squeeze. "I think we keep it simple. Just pin this back here." Alice continues as she takes a small piece of hair and pins it back.

"I don't doubt it." I reply to her earlier comment making them both laugh.

"The way you have had your hair up today has made it fall really well around your face." This makes me beam.

"You mean I did something right?" I ask playfully causing both of them to nudge me in response.

"The Denali's want to meet you." Alice whispers.

"Now?" I ask.

"No, they are just asking after you." Rose confirms.

"I need some food so we might as well go down in a sec." I mutter, keeping my voice as quiet as theirs.

"That is going to take some getting used to." Comments Rose and I smile.

"Esme said the same thing earlier."

_Bella?_ I jump whipping my head from side to side, trying to see the source of the sound.

"Is everything OK?" Asks Alice.

"I thought I heard Edward." I say at the same time I realise it is his voice in my head.

_Hello. Just about to come down._ I say as I stand up.

_Hurry, Tanya doesn't believe._ But I cut him off before I hear the end.

"Oh no. Not again." Mutters Rose as she drags me out the room at much faster than human pace. Alice it at my other side steadying me before I just ask one of them to just carry me down the three flights of stairs. They both stop when I ask that.

"Are you sure?" Asks Rose and I nod as she then gently throws me onto her back. Seconds later we are in the kitchen but Rose doesn't put me down, I frown as I peer over her shoulder at the scene in front of me. Edward has been backed into the corner of the kitchen with a blonde woman pressed up against him. The thing that prevents me from getting upset at Edward is the fact that he is leaning as far away from her as he can and it looking very pleadingly at me.

_Bella! It's not what it looks like._ Edward says panicked.

_I know. It's her._ I reply calmly which allows him to relax.

"Rose, can you put me down please?" I ask and the sound of a new voice causes the blonde to turn around and lock eyes with me as Rose slips me off her back. Edward takes the chance to zip past Tanya and doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close. He dips his head and briefly burrows his nose in my hair breathing in my scent. I am glad for the touch, even though I was only upstairs I had missed him.

_Hey beautiful._ I force out my breath in a slight laugh at his comment before turning my attention back to Tanya. As I take in her features I can't help but feel jealous, she is beautiful. Not as beautiful as Rose but very close to. Edward takes the chance to introduce me as I see Alice glaze over before she begins to make me a cup of tea.

"Tanya, this is My Bella." Edward introduces as he turns around and presses my back to his chest almost possessively. The fake smile that she plasters on her face does not go amiss as she moves to stand in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. As Edward said, I am Tanya." She introduces in a sickly sweet tone I can only imagine is to cover up her advances on my mate.

"Likewise." I reply as I accept her offer of a hand shake. She puts a lot of pressure on my hand and if I were human she would have crushed every bone I had in there. As it was the pain was uncomfortable and more pain than I had ever experienced before but as usual my diamond skin prevents her from crushing my hand. I just frown at her.

"Tanya, I would appreciate it is you didn't try and crush Bella's hand." Edward says seriously but I don't miss the tone of amusement entwined through his voice. At this Tanya removes her hand and I subtly nurse my now aching hand with my other.

"She's not human is she?" Asks Tanya as if I didn't exist. I don't know why but I don't want them knowing what I am.

_Don't tell her._ I beg as I thank Alice for my tea making sure to hold it in the hand that Tanya hadn't tries to crush.

"What makes you say that?" Asks Rose, apparently she doesn't get on with Tanya too well as she moves to stand just in front of me in a protective manor.

"That hand shake should have shattered her bones." Tanya replies as she examines her nails.

"I think you're losing your touch Tanya, you sure you're even a vampire? Can't you smell my blood? My scent? I just don't think you're as strong as you think you are." I say as I turn and walk out of the kitchen with Edward and the others in tow. I pause in the hallway and pull out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Asks Edward as he takes the tea off of me.

"Ordering some food." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No need Bella! I ordered pizza for you already, it will be here any minute now." And just like that the doorbell rings and I give Alice a pointed look before rushing to the door to receive the pizza. Edward soon appears at the door causing the poor human lad to shrink back slightly. I smile at him as Edward hands over the money.

"Keep the change." He says as I turn back into the house leaving Edward to close the door. I follow Edward into the lounge where everyone else was standing around talking. When I step into the room the conversation stops and they turn to me. Esme comes over to me and gives me a hug in an attempt to make me feel more confortable though it is Emmett who breaks the silence.

"Bella!" He booms like an over excited child. This is only the second time I have met him but he treats me like he has known me most of his life as the next thing I know it he is picking me up and swinging me round. I don't realise until he has put me down that Edward had removed the pizza box from my hands. Laughing I grip hold of his shirt to stop me from falling over.

"It's good to see you too Emmett." I laugh. I glance at Jasper who is now standing next to Alice and smile at him, I get a small nod in reply. Jasper and I are going to get on well I think to myself but as I think it I know I am going to get on well with them all.

"Bella, this is Carmen and Eliezer." Edward introduces the two who were talking to Esme. They are both beautiful as are all vampires. Carmen has near black hear that falls just below her shoulders and a very warm smile that makes me smile back in response. Her golden eyes let me know she also drinks animal blood and even then she has her thirst under control as does the tall dark haired man standing beside her.

"It's good to meet you Bella, Edward has told us loads about you." Carmen greets. I turn to look up at Edward accusingly but he just smiles innocently down at me.

"It's good to meet you both too." I reply.

"This is Kate." Edward then mentions as he turns my attention to the only other stranger in the room who appears to be having a heated discussion with her sister. At the mention of her name she snaps her head to me and moves at a more human pace over to us.

"Hey Bella." She smiles warmly at me.

"Don't even think about it Kate." Edward warns from behind me.

"Sorry Edward, it's just curious don't you think? I mean you can't hear her thoughts." She turns to address me. "I can radiate an electric current over my body." She explains.

"That's pretty cool." I admit. "You wanted to see if it would work on me?" I ask smiling as Edward yet again presses me against his chest.

"Pretty much." I hold out my hand to her curiosity getting the better of me.

"Put it on low." I ask her as she smiles wickedly at me.

"Alright, I don't want Edward to attack me because I floored his mate." He laughs as she takes hold of my hand. "Ready?" She asks and I nod. Seconds later she begins to frown. "OK, that should have floored you."

"OK that's enough Kate." Edward says as Kate lets me hand go.

"Amazing." Kate breathes. Carlisle and Eliezer immediately throw themselves into a conversation about why I might be able to do this. I ignore them and settle down on the sofa with Edward and my pizza.

"You're really going to eat that?" Asks Emmett as he settles on the sofa in front of me with Rose next to him.

"Yeah." And he wrinkles his nose at the smell. "It's pizza." Edward laughs at his response and I get an idea. "Here, try some!" I throw a slice over to him and of course he catches it but gives it a terrified look as if it was going to kill him. I grab another slice and shove it unceremoniously into my mouth and sigh at the taste. This is possibly one of the best pizzas I have ever eaten.

"Go on Emmett, or are you afraid of a little human food." Chides Jasper as him Alice, Tanya and Kate come and join us. It doesn't escape my senses that Tanya perches herself on the arm of the sofa where Edward is sat with me curled into him. I just roll my eyes at her knowing that there is no way I am going to be able to stop her. I finish a second slice before Emmett can even bring himself to lick the slice. I grab a third slice and get up from my spot on the sofa and perch on the coffee table right in front of Emmett.

"Come on the, after three, the entire slice. I bet you that I can finish my slice before you."

"Oh you're on!" Shouts Emmett.

"Ok, three, two, one." I shout as I stuff the slice into my mouth and Emmett mirrors me and he soon begins gagging at I can only assume the taste and thought of having to swallow the pizza. I'm already halfway through my slice while Emmett is still on his first bite. Everyone is watching us with some weird fascination. I finish my slice in less than a minute and smile triumphantly at an extremely repulsed Emmett.

"I win." I confirm as he gets up and dashes outside.

"You know he's never going to let that go. I think you just entered into a lifelong war with him." Laughs Edward. I turn to look at him and realise that he has moved over to the other end of the sofa and Tanya has followed him and is sitting as close to him as she can. I roll my eyes trying not to get jealous. Getting up I move back over to Edward and instead of just sitting on the arm of the sofa I just go to sit on Edward and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms round me as Emmett returns looking much worse for wear.

"It's on Bella." He confirms and I pretend to shiver with fear. Not to subtly I move to get another slice of pizza and while resettling myself on Edwards lap I rest my back into the corner of the sofa and swing my legs over his and rest my feet on Tanya's thigh.

_Do you mind if I try to push her away? _I ask.

_I have a better idea._ He says as he gets up with me still in his arms and moves us to be sitting in a single chair. The look on Tanya's face is brilliant as she takes in Edward's rejection. I rest my head yet again on Edward's shoulder and close my eyes. The last thing I remember is a blanket being draped over Edward and I.


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story, the majority of them have been very kind. I enjoy writing this story and love to hear what you think, critiquing is always appreciated as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing!**

**Secondly, to those of you who think that ****criticising****my story in a way that i find quiet rude I have this to say to you: Stop reading if you don't like it.**

**To the person who called Bella a lousy mate: When I talk about Mates in this book, I talk about two people who find themselves in love with each other, they do not bow down to each other, she never wanted to fins her mate, they have their own lives and loyalty has nothing to do with it. the type of mate in this story is nothing like werewolf mates. they are equals, still have their own minds and still do what they want.**

**To the person who clearly does not understand true friendship: you can trust someone with your life even if you have not seen them in many years (I do myself) true friendship means you can go without talking or seeing someone in years but know without a doubt that that person will be there for you whenever you need them, you just need to ask. Jake is this friend to Bella and nothing more if you had arranged to see a friend you don't just drop that to spend time with your mate - not in this story anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**

The next couple of days go by quickly and before we know it the Denali's are leaving, Kate and I had become close and we had found out that I am a shield. A rare and powerful one at that considering I wasn't even a vampire and I was able to prevent other's gifts without even thinking about it. We all wondered exactly how powerful I could be if I were to be changed. Not that they could change me. Unfortunately the day the Denali's leave the sun decides to shine non-stop for a whole week. Something that is very rare in Washington but It meant that The Cullens were unable to go to school. Since I had now 'officially' been taken in by Carlilse and Esme it meant that none of us left the house for the week. This meant we were all able to get to know each other and I found that I had something in commen with every member of the family and we got on like a house on fire. In the week Edward an I hadn't left each other's side and it felt like we had known each other for years. We were very close and managed to annoy everyone with our silent conversations though this just made it more entertaining. We would play games and due to us cheating nearly everytime we were on the same team we were separated. Edward would hunt while I slept and slowly I was moving into his room, spending five of the seven nights sleeping on his chaise.

Yesterday a couple of hikers were reported missing and Charlie the chief of police spoke to Carlisle to see if he had had anyone through the hospital. He commented on the fact that there were three sets of bare human footprints heading out of the town. This sounded very suspicious and seemed that there were some nomad vampires in the area. This was dangerous We pull up in Edward's Volvo in the school parking lot late as saying goodbye to everyone had meant that barely any time was left for me to get ready. I had to wrestle with Alice and Rose to just allow me to wear the same outfit they had dressed me in the first time just to save precious minutes. Getting out of the car by myself Edward meets me at my side and slings his arm over my shoulder.

We had a reason as to why I was so close with their family after such a short period of time, not that we needed one.

"Everyone's staring." I whine, hating having the attention.

"Let them, though I'm going to have to kill a couple of these boys for their thoughts." He growls and I laugh.

"What about the girls. That dark haired girl looks as if she wants to kill me for being with you." I comment as we make it to our first lesson of the day. Alice had altered our timetables so Edward and I were in the same classes.

"Oh, Jessica Stanley? She's always like that. I wish I couldn't hear her thoughts." He cringes as we take our seats at the back of the room.

"I wish I could get away with not repeating high school over and over." I mutter as the English teacher gets underway with their lesson.

"I want to get to know you, we can use this time." Edward suggests. "It's really bugging me that I haven't been able to court you. This has happened so fast."

"You regret meeting me?" I ask slightly hurt by his confession.

"That's not what I meant. You are from the same era as me. I am very traditional, I always saw myself courting my lady of choice. Taking her on chaperoned walks through the park, taking her out for dinner before I even considered giving her a kiss and I would only do this after I had asked her parent's permission for her hand."

"We can do it like that if you would prefer?" I offer trying not to get my hopes up with his mention of the word marriage. I know as mates there would never be the need for us to get married as our bond is much stronger than a piece of official paper but I have always liked the idea of getting married and making it official to the outside world. I always thought I would bind myself to my mate in every way possible.

"I would like to get to know you. Your family?"

"They died. No one to ask permission." I joke and chance a glance at him under my eyelashes. He smiles slightly and answers a question asked by the teacher proving we were paying attention.

"No, no one to ask permission." He confirms. "Favourite colour?" He asks.

"Emerald." I reply without thinking. This has always been my favourite colour.

"My eyes were emerald before I was changed." This causes me to frown, a subconscious connection I think.

"What's yours?"

"Chocolate. Like your eyes." I smile at him.

"Favourite hobby?"

"Music. You?"

"Reading. Listening to music?" I ask.

"No playing, I play the piano." He answers. "The grand piano in the lounge is mine. I've been composing a new lullaby inspired by you." He admits.

"Can I hear it when we get home?" He smiles and nods slightly. This simple gesture causes me to start fidgeting with excitement.

"When were you borne?" He asks.

"1901. You?"

"Were the same age, well I'm a year older than you. 1900."

"Soulmates normally are of a similar age." I add nodding and smiling glad that he is older than me.

"It is going to get some used to calling you my mate."

"What would you rather call us?" I ask knowing I may not like the answer. It feels like I am just setting myself up for rejection.

"Let me answer that later." I let my shoulders slump with his answer, I know he is my mate and I know he loves me but this answer still leads to me feeling slightly deflated.

"Why not now?" I ask.

"I don't want to cause a scene." I decide to end the conversation and draw my attention back to the lesson. I hear him trying to get my attention and clarify what he meant but I just tune him out. If he doesn't want to cause a scene then that's fine. The bell rings and with that we are off to our next lesson. This lesson I have with Alice and I enter the room swiftly and without Edward taking a hold of me.

"Can we go home yet?" I ask her as I take my seat, throwing my bag on the floor as my mood takes a dangerous dive.

"I hope you're not brooding over your conversation with Edward in English." She warns as a way of a greeting. I had gotten to know a lot about Alice over the past week or so and I loved her company. She was always able to cheer me up and always offered a great deal of advice whether or not it was wanted or needed. What she lacked in height she definitely made up for in excitability.

"How?" I begin to ask but stop myself. Of course she would have seen it.

"You have nothing to worry about and I am not going to say any more on the subject." I roll my eyes.

"Can we go?" I ask as the lesson begins. Geography. Oh there is only so much you can learn about this subject, it just never changes, just like all of the others. The only one I really find myself enjoying is science but since I am only taking biology this year that could get dull too.

"Where?" She asks though I have a feeling she already knows what I am going to suggest.

"Home?" I ask.

"Only if I can give you a makeover!" She compromises a little too excited for my liking. "Though you might want to stay here. I see lunch is going to be pretty entertaining today. Maybe we could leave after that? It's after this lesson after all and you need to eat!"

"OK." I agree and with that we settle into some light conversation that takes us though to lunch. As the bell rings indicating the end of the lesson we get up and I swing my bag onto my back and allow Alice to loop her arm with mine. She follows me into the food queue and we are unfortunate enough to be standing just behind the black haired girl Edward named Jessica Stanley.

"Hello! You're Isabella aren't you?" She greets

"Bella." I correct.

"Where are you from?"

"Just moved over from London."

"Oh wow! That's amazing! You must sit with us today and tell me all about it. I have always wanted to visit England." I smile tightly at her and attempt to be non-commitment.

"I'm Jessica Stanley by the way. You're new here aren't you?" I nod. "How is it you know each other?" She asks finally acknowledging Alice.

"Old family friends." Answers Alice. "We used to live over in London before we came to Forks too. Bella has come over to stay with us."

Another girl takes the opportunity to let herself known and moves to stand next to Jessica. She has light brown hair curled down to her waist and a pointed nose which makes her look like a complete snob. Her attire on the other hand leaves little to the imagination. Her denim skirt barely covers her skinny butt and her top is so short that she might as well be wearing a bra. I internally roll my eyes at her and Alice fights a laugh, rather convincingly turning it into a cough. I glance at her and over her shoulder spot Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie already sitting at a table watching our little exchange with amusement.

"I'm Lauren." She introduces "and you are?" she adds as she begins to examine her nails.

"Bella." I reply as Edward enters the dining room. I don't even need to see him to know that he is there. He has been trying to get in my head all day though I've been blocking him.

"Oh look, Alice it's your brother. Oh please will you introduce us?" Begs Lauren as if Alice and her were best friends. Alice smiles at this as Edward swiftly but politely cuts the queue and comes to stand next to us with Alice in the middle. He will have heard Laurens request and I am interested as to how he handles this. I yearn to be in his arms and if it was up to me I would never leave them but I want to see what he decides to do with the situation and I am still a little cautious from this morning's conversation.

"Alice, Bella." He greets smiling at us and completely ignoring Lauren and Jessica who have straightened up and are pushing out their chests in an attempt at impassive flirting.

"Hey Edward! How was morning's lessons?" Asks Edward as I greet with a quiet hey.

"English was by far the best. Very interesting."

"Oh?" I ask, wanting to get involved in the conversation. At this Jessica nudges me, not so subtally in the ribs and I make a noise of indignation even though it was more of an irritation than pain. "Edward, this is Jessica and Lauren by the way." I introduce with a tone of irritation.

"It's nice to meet you." He says politely.

"Edward, English?" Alice prompts smiling.

"Yes, it was much more interesting than usual."

"Why?" She asks.

"I had company." He states and I bow my head.

"Oh? Who? I could sit next to you in lessons and keep you company." Offers Lauren. Edward smiles as her before turning back to look at me. I look up at him from under my eye lashes which causes him to frown. He reaches across Alice and gently places two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella. I would like it very much if you sat with me in all my lessons. I've spoken to Mrs Cope and she has managed to swap me into all your classes." I hear Lauren snort and move closer to Edward though Edward doesn't notice.

"Edward, I am in all of your classes. Why don't you just sit next to me? I am more interesting than Bella. That way you don't even need to change classes." She says in an attempt at a seductive purr as she strokes her hand suggestively up and down his arm. I fight the urge to pull him out of her grasp, unsure of his reaction to this I decide against it.

Alice frowns at me, she must have seen me pull him towards me and out of Laurens grasp. Edward reaches out and takes a hold of my hand, completely ignoring Lauren as she presses herself up to his side. This gets a reaction out of me and I pull Edward towards me and give him a hug.

_I missed you._ He says as I let down my shield.

"I would love to spend all my lessons with you, they are definitely much more interesting with you around." I confirm as I shoot Lauren what I hope is a warning look but she doesn't appear to take the hint.

"How is it you know each other?" Sneers Lauren as the line begins to move finally allowing us to get some food. I make sure I grab the smallest portion of salad, Edward grabs a small bowl of chips and Alice a slice of pizza. This way I can pick off of everyone's plates and make it look like they are all eating without wasting too much food.

"Bella and Alice used to go to school together over in London." Edward answers over his shoulder as he leads Alice and I over to our table.

"She's not going to give up." Alice sings as we sit down. Edward doesn't allow me to take my own seat, instead he manoeuvres me so I am sitting on his lap. I give him a questioning look and he just shrugs.

_So I may not be completely traditional._ He admits. I lean back into him as I begin to pick at everyone's food. Rose offered me some of her salad to go with mine and I sneak a couple of bites of Alice's pizza before picking at Edwards chips.

"Edward, looks like you have a couple of admirers. Seems as if they think that since Bella has broken your boundaries." Jokes Jasper and I smile.

"They will have to get through me first." I smile menacingly.

"Oh, they have been contemplating talking to me for a while. What I would give not to hear their vile thoughts." He says cringing.

"Maybe one day I can shield you from that."

"Oh no, they're coming over." Mutters Emmett. "Rose, you're up." He says smiling evilly.

"May we sit with you?" Asks Lauren directing her question at Edward ignoring the fact that I am currently sitting on his lap. Not bothering to wait for an answer she takes a seat on the bench to his left and in the process attempts to shove me off of his lap. Edward holds me in place and without looking at me for permission slides me off of his lap in uses me to slide Lauren away and places me back on the bench thus creating some space between him and her. Though I like this idea I am now fullay away that I am now a physical barrier for Lauren. At least Alice is close to Edward's other side to prevent anyone from sitting next to him on that side.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't believe we said you could sit with us." Says Rose looking up from her plate.

"You're right." Agrees Emmett as he playfully cracks his knuckles in an attempt to scare Lauren and Jessica.

"We asked Edward." She sneers in her nasally voice.

"And didn't want for a response." I mutter as I take a sip of water.

"Excuse me?" She asks turning her bitchiness on me. I see everyone at the table tense as they wait for my response.

"I said, you didn't wait for a response." Louder for her to hear.

"I don't think I asked a little no body to talk to me." She sneers.

"This little nobody doesn't care what you think. You are the person who is intruding on our lunchtime and trying to flirt with a man who is clearly not interested in you." I hear Emmett begin to snigger at my response.

"Well you won't even give me a chance to sit next to him or talk to him. As soon as I came over you made sure you moved me out of the way. Who are you anyway? What right do you have to stop me from talking and doing what I want. Don't you know who I am?" She whines. By this point anyone in the near vicinity has stopped talking. I can imagine that a confrontation with who I can only assume is the queen bee has not been seen for a very long time. I straighten my shoulders and make sure my voice can be clearly heard.

"Right ok, let's get a few things straight, Lauren." I begin turning myself to face her straddling the bench. This would have been why Alice allowed me to wear a pair of chinos today I mentally note and she nods smiling as she sees me asking her later. "One. I don't need to give you a chance to talk to Edward, you have had that chance since the beginning of the year and he, nor any of the others at this table, want to associate themselves with you. I did not move myself Edward moved me from his lap, where I was quite comfortable to beside him to keep _you_ away from him. And secondly, I do not care who you are. To me you are a nobody." I take a deep breath and just sit there staring at her waiting for her to react.

By the time I have finished she appears to be shaking with anger and I have a feeling I know what is going to happen next.

"Oh and by the way Lauren, and for anyone else who might be listening." Adds Edward. "Bella has known me and my family for many years. The reason she has moved over here was to be closer to me. We are a couple and have been for many years so those guys who think they have a chance, get a life and to those girls like Lauren and Jessica here." He turns and looks directly into her eyes, making her cower. "I am not interested in you. I never will be. Bella is my life and I love her. I only have eyes for her as she only has eyes for me. Leave me and my family alone."

"We will see about that." She snarls as she stands up.

"You will get the message or I will file for harassment." I threaten getting to my feet and looking her dead in the eye. Even though I am more than half a foot shorter than her I know I can take her and won't hesitate to do so.

"She looks down her nose at me and laughs. I will have Edward by the end of the month. I always get what I want. Besides why would he want someone like you? You dress like a man in your chinos and shirt, you look like a man and you sound like one." I take a deep breath trying to keep a hold of myself. I have never been comfortable with my looks, I know I am plain and dull but over the years I have learned just not to care. I can feel Edward and the others having a short discussion about whether or not they should intervene or whether I am OK but I don't want any of them to get involved. As soon as this is over I am leaving school for the day and going for a run. Narrowing my eyes I square my shoulders before responding. Before I get the chance though another girl speaks up.

"I don't think you dress like a man." Smile a short, brown-haired girl with glasses. "I love your outfit. You look beautiful, I wish I looked more like you." She adds. Smiling I thank her for her complement much to Laurens annoyance before turning my attention back to her.

"I'd rather dress like a man than dress like I was working on a street corner." I smirk. This causes a lot of the students to laugh. Apparently they all agree. It takes Lauren a good few seconds to register what I have said before anger spreads across her features.

"How dare you?" She screams as she slaps me across the face. Everyone gasps and all the Cullens are on their feet instantly Edward is trying to examine my cheek but I assure him I am OK before I start laughing.

"She even slaps like a common street walker." I comment. "If you are going to hit someone at least make sure you leave a mark." I add.

"What like this?" she asks as she slaps me again. Everyone gasps yet again and once again I laugh at her. I nudge Edward back slightly to give me space for what I need to do next. "Alice, take the others and leave." I warn knowing there is a possibility for them to lose control from what is going to happen next. She doesn't even hesitate in gathering up the others and ushering them out the door. Only Edward stays behind.

_Hold your breath Edward and focus on me._ I warn

"No, like this." I say as I pull back my arm, fist balled and punch her straight in the nose. I hear a crack as my fist makes contact and a cheer from the onlookers. It seems as if everyone has been wanting to do that for a while. She looks at me holding her nose and blood begins to stream from it. I smile sweetly at her before taking hold of Edwards hands and allowing him to burrow his nose in my hair to mask the smell of blood.

"You'll regret this." She says as she turns and pushes her way through the throngs of people who are laughing at her. Even Jessica is laughing, looks like it was a friendship for convenience.

I don't know how we managed to get away with this without being seen by any of the teachers but I can guarantee she will have gone to them and tell them what I have done. I don't really care though. They will probably phone Carilise as he is now my official guardian to fit in with our story.

"Let's take the rest of the day off." I smile as I lead a struggling Edward outside. As soon as we are by the car I whirl round and take his face in my hands. "Edward, are you OK?"

"No, I shouldn't have let her hit you. I should have protected you, stopped her, and stood up for you." He says his face a picture of utter pain.

"Don't, just don't." I warn as I unlock his car and slip into the driver's seat leaving him standing there still as a statue. I wait for five minutes but he doesn't move. I decide to show him how annoyed I would have been if he had gotten more involved. I push into his mind and show him her hitting me and him getting in the way, how I would have shouted at him and how it would have made me look weak. How I would have ignored him for the rest of the day and locked myself up not wanting to talk to him. Finally he looks at me sitting in the driver's seat of his silver Volvo and frowns. "Are you getting in?" I ask.

"You're not driving my car." He warns.

"Watch me." I smile as I quickly lock the door and start the engine.

"Bella, you really think a lock will stop me?" He asks but I know how much his car means to him, I know he won't break the locks to get me out. I smile at him and throw it into gear.

"Race you home." I smile as I wheel spin out of the parking lot. Just as I leave I see him jog at human pace into the trees and Rose pull out of the lot behind me.

Looks like we have a three way race on our hands.

Knowing I'm at a complete disadvantage with my reactions I speed my way through the traffic ensuring I do not leave any room for Rose to overtake. Once we are out on the open road, I know I only have a mile to keep her behind me. Sitting in the middle of the road a press my accelerator down to the floor and focus on finding the turning. I see it up ahead and attempt to drift into the opening though this backfires as Rose manages to slip past me by centimetres as we both speed up the pathway. It is clear that she is going to win as there is no way I can overtake her but I don't know where we are compared to Edward. I pull up outside the house and climb out of his car laughing as Emmett comes over.

"Man, Bells, remind me never to get on the wrong side of you! You were badass back there!" He says picking me up and spinning me around. "Can't believe you just laughed when she slapped you like that! Mind you, I wanted to kill her for doing that, I think all of us did little sis!" He adds as he settles me back on my feet.

"Did Alice tell you what happened after?" I ask not being able to help myself.

"She said you would want to tell us." Smiles Rose coming over and checking out my cheek. "Not even a scratch, are you alright?" She asks as we follow Alice into the house. Just as I reach the top step my keys are pulled out of my hands and I spin round to have a look at the culprit.

"Edward!"

"Don't drive my car again." He warns but I just laugh at him. He tries to look at me threatenly but I don't think he will ever be able to scare me.

"Alright, I'll drive my car to school in the future then." I say shrugging and turning back to Rose. Nothing was going to spoil my mood and I didn't want to get into another argument with Edward. When he doesn't follow us into the lounge I call back to him. "You coming?" I ask at we settle on the sofa.

"So Bells, when happened when we left?" Asks Emmett as he fidgets in his seat like an over excited school boy. I smile and begin recalling exactly what happened. I feel my hair ruffle as I begin talking and notice that Edward has now come in and stands with his hands on my shoulders. I lean my head back on him and continue.

"Woah! You actually broke her nose?" Asks Jasper and I nod.

"I think so. Blood was everywhere!" I laugh.

"Badass Bella." Booms Emmett.

"What can I say, I don't like people going after my man." I answer. "Plus her slaps were pitiful."

"They didn't look that weak." Remarks Edward tightly.

"Well you know, hard as diamonds me." I say covering his hands with mine.

"Edward, stop beating yourself dude. She's fine, your fine." Comments Jasper as a wave of calm hits me and him and I feel him relax.

"Plus there's a storm coming in tomorrow afternoon, you know what that means." Winks Alice.

"What?" I ask unsure of the significance.

"Have you never played baseball with vampires Bella?" Asks Alice slightly shocked.

"I've made a point of avoiding vampires. I have kinda made a deal with them. They don't bother me and I don't bother them. Kinda like with my hangovers." I add causing them all to laugh.

"It's the only time we can play." She adds as a form of explanation. I just sit there and frown at her. "You'll see tomorrow."

"You know what?" I begin in an attempt to change the subject. "I've decided I'm going to be home schooled. I can't be bothered to deal with the mundane life of school here."

"I'm not sure Esme and Carlisle would like that too much." States Alice.

"Esme and Carlisle wouldn't like what too much?" Asks Esme as she enters the house with Carlisle be her side.

"Bella doesn't want to go to school again." Answers Edward.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I want to get to know all of you. I can't be dealing with the bitchiness of individuals and honestly, I have done high school more times than I care to think."

"I'll tell you what." Begins Esme and I hear Edward chuckle behind me. "We will drop you down to a half timetable. Make something up about you being very ill and needing to reduce your time out and about."

"Glandular fever can do that to you. We can pretend you have that." Suggests Carlisle and I am already beginning to feel the benefits of having a doctor in the family.

"What so I will only be doing a half day type thing?" I ask. "what about the others?"

"We can say that Edward needs to look after you. Esme and I are out for most of the day so it would mean you both would have some time to get to know each other without us around."

"Thank you."

"I shall call the school and let them know why you have all come home. We should be able to introduce something starting next week. You will just have to start acting unwell this week though." Says Esme.

"Oh Esme?" I add as she begins to leave the room. "You may be getting a phone call from the school about me and Lauren. I may have broken her nose today during lunch." Esme gasps and Carlisle looks at me disappointingly. I have forgotten what it was like to be told off my parents. I begin to cower under their stare but thankfully Edward steps in to clear my name.

"She was completely provoked. Lauren was trying to hit on me and kept insulting Bella. She then slapped her twice. Bella told her that she slapped like a common street walker and proceeded to show her how to hit properly, in the process, breaking her nose."

"And I would do it again." I add smiling.

"Well I can't praise violence but if you didn't start it…" Esme drifts off.

"It is one of the key things I was taught by my parents when they were alive. Never through the first punch but if someone starts something with you, you sure as hell make sure you finish it. I don't remember much about them but I remember that. Esme, I can't be sorry for hurting her, she started it, I finished it. She deserved it. You will probably get a phone call and I will probably have to go in and see the head. They will probably give me a string of detentions which I will refuse to go to and I will probably get excluded. I don't care. Just do what you have to do." I've always been one for saying it how it is and this will probably be better than having to pretend that I'm ill. As if on queue the phone rings and Esme gives me a pointed look before answering. We all listen in and Edward opens his mind so I can hear both sides of the conversation.

**Review! :D I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
